StarCraft campaign quotations
These quotations are from cinematics, mission briefings, and in-game "cutscenes" from StarCraft I. StarCraft, Chapter I: Terran Campaign Mission 1: "Wastelands" * Adjutant : Adjutant online. Good evening , Magistrate . * SCV Pilot: I can't believe we've been sent to a wasteland! These Confederates think they can push anybody around. * Jim Raynor: (upon meeting the Magistrate's forces) Howdy boys, I'm Jim Raynor, Marshall of these parts... Mission 2: "Backwater Station" * SCV: (after being rescued by Raynor) Thanks, we've been holed up for two days hidin' from the Zerg! * Marine or Firebat: What the hell did they do to that Command Center?! * Jim Raynor: Guess you wouldn't be a Confederate if you weren't a complete pain in the ass. Mission 5: "Revolution" * Sarah Kerrigan: Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting out the area, and... you pig! Jim Raynor: What? I haven't even said anything to you yet. Sarah Kerrigan: Yeah, but you were thinking it. Jim Raynor: Oh, yeah, you're a telepath. Look, Lets just get on with this, ok? * Sarah Kerrigan: (referring to a Terran Missile Turret) I hate these things. They can sense me, even when I'm cloaked. We should take these out. Mission 6: "Norad II" *''Edmund Duke:'' Whoa! You're the last one I expected show up! What's your angle here, Mengsk? Jim Raynor: (to Edmund Duke) Angle? I'll give you an angle, you slimy Confederate piece of shi- *cut off* Arcturus Mengsk: Jim, enough! I'll handle this. The Confederacy is falling apart, Duke. Its colonies are in open revolt. The Zerg are rampaging unchecked. What would have happened here today if we hadn't shown up? Edmund Duke: Your point? Arcturus Mengsk: I'm giving you a choice. You can return to the Confederacy and lose, or you can join us and help save our entire race from being overrun by the Zerg. I don't think it's a difficult decision. Edmund Duke: Join forces? With you? I'm a general, for God's sake! Arcturus Mengsk: A general without an army. I'm offering you a position in my cabinet, not just some backwater post. Don't test my patience, Edmund. Edmund Duke: All right, Mengsk. You've got a deal. Arcturus Mengsk: You've made the right choice, General Duke. Jim Raynor: (about Gen. Edmund Duke) I can't believe we really are about to trust this snake. Arcturus Mengsk: Don't worry, Jim. He's our snake now. (Reference to a Franklin D. Roosevelt quote: "Anastasio Somoza Garcia may be a son of a bitch, but he's our son of a bitch")'' Mission 9: "New Gettysburg" * Jim Raynor: Why are you doing this, Kerrigan? Look, I know about your past, I mean I've heard the rumors. I know you were part of those experiments with the Zerg, that Mengsk came and saved you. But you don't owe him this. Hell... I've saved your butt plenty of times. Sarah Kerrigan: Jimmy, drop the knight in shining armour routine. It suits you sometimes, just... not now. I don't need to be rescued. I know what I'm doing. The Protoss are coming to destroy the entire planet, not just the Zerg. I know that because... well, I just know it. I am a ghost, remember? Once we dealt with the Protoss, we can do something about the Zerg. Arcturus'll come around. I know he will. Jim Raynor: I hope you're right, darling. Good huntin'! Mission 10: "The Hammer Falls" * Arcturus Mengsk: Gentlemen, you've done very well, but remember that we've still got a job to do. The seeds of a new Empire have been sown, and if we hope to reap... Jim Raynor: Aw, to hell with you! Arcturus Mengsk: You're making a terrible mistake. Don't even think to cross me. I've sacrificed too much to let this fall apart. Jim Raynor: You mean like you sacrificed Kerrigan? Arcturus Mengsk: You'll regret that. You don't seem to realize my situation here. I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or anyone. I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! If you try to get in my way... Adjutant: The fleet is prepped and ready, Commander. Awaiting orders. Jim Raynor: (to the Magistrate) The hell with him. I'm gone, and you better come with me. There's no telling who Arcturus will screw over next. Cinematic: "The Inauguration" Transcribed from Universe News Network (UNN) Broadcast: StarCraft, Chapter II: Zerg Campaign Mission 1: "Among the Ruins" * The Overmind: Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind; the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been created to serve me. Mission 4: "Agent of the Swarm" * The Overmind: Arise, my daughter. Arise... Kerrigan. Kerrigan: By your will, Father, I live to serve. Let all those who oppose the Overmind feel the wrath of the swarm. The Overmind: Well done, Cerebrate! What I have wrought this day shall be the undoing of my enemies. Let not a Terran survive! Jim Raynor: Mother of God...Kerrigan what have they done to you? * Jim Raynor: Sarah, is that really you? Kerrigan: To an extent. I'm far more than I once was, Jim. You shouldn't have come here. Jim Raynor: But, the dreams. I dreamed you were still alive, that somehow, you were... calling to me... Kerrigan: I was. While I was in the chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. Apparently, Arcturus sent Duke here to reclaim me. But that was then, Jim. I am one of the Zerg now, and I like what I am. You can't imagine how this feels. Jim Raynor: So? What? Are you goin' to kill me now, darlin'? Kerrigan: It is certainly within my power, but you're not a threat to me, Jim. Be smart; leave here now and never seek to confront the Zerg again. Jim Raynor: Doesn't look like I have much choice. Cinematic: "Battle on the Amerigo" * Terran Marine: (taking a beer out of the container for a nuclear bomb) Thank God for cold fusion! Mission 6: "The Dark Templar" * Kerrigan: An illusion? Are you afraid to face me, Templar? Tassadar: So long as you continue to be so predictable, O Queen, I need not face you at all. You are your own worst enemy. Mission 9: "The Invasion of Aiur" * Zerg Overmind: My children, the hour of our victory is at hand. For upon this world of Aiur shall we incorporate the strongest known species into our fold. Then shall we be the greatest of creation's children. We shall be... Perfect. Mission 10: "Full Circle" * The Overmind: Now shall the events set into motion so long ago be made complete. For the Protoss, too, were created by the Xel'Naga. They were the first creation, gifted with a purity of form. And we were the second creation, blessed with a purity of essence. Indeed, our two species are but opposite facets of a greater whole. Soon shall our two races be made as one. Thenceforth shall all feel the wrath of the eternal Swarm... For the hour of judgement is come! StarCraft, Chapter III: Protoss Campaign Mission 1: "First Strike" * Aldaris: En Taro Adun, Executor. I am Judicator Aldaris, and I have been sent by the Conclave to serve and counsel you. The former Executor, Tassadar, was commanded to halt the Zerg progress in the Terran sector by burning the infested human worlds. Unfortunately, he disregarded his orders and attempted to destroy the Zerg while sparing the Terrans from the flame. Clearly, Tassadar has failed us. You must not. The Conclave has dictated that our first priority is to strengthen our defenses. You must reinforce our outpost in Antioch and make certain that the province does not fall to the Zerg. Your old comrade, Praetor Fenix, will meet you there and assist you in this endeavor. * Fenix: En Taro Adun, Executor. It's good to see you once more into the field of battle. Mission 4: "The Hunt for Tassadar" * Aldaris: Ah, Tassadar, have you fallen so far? To think that you were our brightest hope; our most beloved son. Now you are everything that we are not. You are lost to us. Not only have you damned yourself, but you have damned those who have followed you. Mission 5: "Choosing Sides" * General Edmund Duke: Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels. Tassadar: General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man. General Edmund Duke: I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response... Mission 10: "Eye of the Storm" * Tassadar: My friends, this is our final hour. Not all of us may survive the coming conflict. Yet, death may be a blessing should we fail here. * Aldaris: Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. The Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. We can no longer deny the necessity or the valiancy of you actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. En Taro Adun, brave sons of Aiur! Jim Raynor: (listening in on the Protoss comm-channel) Wow... does that mean they're gonna send some backup for us? Brood War, Chapter IV: Protoss Campaign Opening Cinematic * Alexei Stukov: So. Gerard, I suspect you have a good reason for pulling me away from my... duties. Gerard DuGalle: Your vodka can wait, my good Alexei. Come, stand here. You need to see this. Alexei: I know all about the Zerg, Gerard. We've all seen the tapes a hundred- Gerard: You've seen nothing! Dissecting a dead Zerg in a lab is one thing, unleashing them on man is another. You must go into this with both eyes open. Once started there is no going back. Are you prepared to go all the way with this Alexei? Stukov: down and then rises up Yes...Yes I am prepared to go all the way with this, my good admiral. DuGalle: smiles Good...good, I knew that I could count on you. Battlecruiser captain: symphony of Toreador starts Admiral, the colony will be overrrun in a matter of minutes. Should we intervene? DuGalle: Take us into orbit, Mr. Malmsteen, we've seen enough. Mission 1: "Escape From Aiur" *''Protoss Zealot:'' En taro Adun! There is no time to waste, we must join our brethren in battle! Mission 2: "Dunes of Shakuras" * Dark Templar (As meeting Zeratul and hearing that he has much to tell) The Matriarch will surely be glad to hear your tale . * Artanis: You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun. Jim Raynor: Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say? Mission 3: "Legacy of the Xel'Naga" * Kerrigan: I'm glad to see that you all are as violent as ever. Mission 4: "The Quest For Uraj" * Zeratul: You have done well, Kerrigan. There is more to you than it seems. Perhaps I have misjudged you. Kerrigan: Given our past history, I can't say I blame ya. Mission 6: "The Return to Char" *''Artanis:'' Let us depart this wretched world and return to Shakuras. Provided there is still a Shakuras to return to... Mission 7: "The Insurgent" * Aldaris: You believe me to be a traitor, but it is you and the Matriarch who will usher our race to oblivion! *''Zeratul:'' It is finished, Judicator. Surrender your remaining forces, and join us in eradicating the Zerg. Aldaris: I would sooner die, dark one, than tarnish the memory of Aiur by joining with you. Your fate was sealed the moment your Matriarch allied herself with the Queen of Blades! Those of us still loyal to Aiur will never be slaves to Kerrigan and her Broods. Artanis: Aldaris, be reasonable! Kerrigan has changed. She no longer seeks to enslave anyone. Do not force us to destroy you. Aldaris: You can no longer afford to be so naive , Artanis . Brood War, Chapter V: Terran Campaign Mission 1: "First Strike" * Stukov: Intriguing! Lieutenant (Duran) you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why would you wish to side with us? Mission 2: "The Dylarian Shipyards" * Stukov: Ah, General Duke. I had expected your forces to arrive sooner. You must know that we do not represent one of your rag-tag, peasant militias, but the combined might of the United Earth Directorate. Duke: Earth Directorate? You mean to tell me that you came all the way out here from Earth? Mission 7: "Patriot's Blood" * Terran Marine: It says press any key....but which one's the any key?! * Computer: Access denied. Terran Marine: I hate computers! * Duran: Uh, excuse me Admiral...but I'd like to introduce someone to you. DuGalle: Duran! You son of a bitch, what's the meaning of this?! Kerrigan: Admiral DuGalle, I've heard a lot about you. DuGalle: Who the...what the hell are you? Kerrigan:''I am Kerrigan. The Zerg here, and the Overmind you've come to collect, are mine. As is our mutual friend Lieutenant Duran. You see Admiral, there are several groups in this sector who feel your presence here causes certain...complications. I am here to make sure your reign is short-lived. ''DuGalle: You may find that difficult, you abomination, seeing as how I have the means to disrupt your control of the Zerg. Kerrigan: Ah yes, you're referring to your vaunted Psi Disrupter. It won't last you forever. Sooner or later, I'll destroy it. Then I'll show you what the Zerg are really capable of. Oh, and by the way Admiral, your friend Stukov was twice the man you were. I'm glad you saved me the trouble of killing him. Cinematic: "UED Victory Report" * Terran Reporter: : ZERG! The very mention of this terrifying race once brought fear to all who heard it. But now we can all rest easy as our own forces now occupy their very home world of Char. : Months have passed since our initial confrontation with the Zerg and now Directorate forces have taken control of the planet Char, long since rumored to cradle the malevolent Overmind of the Zerg. The Overmind itself--an enormous, living brain-like entity--dictates control of all the myriad Zerg forces, and it was believed to be planning an invasion of the Earth itself. Once on the offensive, our highly-trained Directorate forces were more than a match for the beast-like Zerg. Even their fiercest warrior breed could not defeat the greatest military technology in the galaxy. The Zerg forces on Char were completely decimated, and their losses were tallied in the millions. : But all wars have casualties, and, while Directorate losses were minimal, the fleet's Vice Admiral Stukov gave his life during the final valiant assault on Char. Memorial services were held aboard the Directorate flagship Aleksander. Vice Admiral Stukov truly knew the meaning of sacrifice. : Yet, his sacrifice was not in vain; the Overmind itself was the prize of the battle. Even now, Directorate psychics and powerful drugs are keeping the creature pacified. The Overmind will undergo extensive research to ensure the continued safety of the United Earth Directorate and of all Mankind! Brood War, Chapter VI: Zerg Campaign Mission 3: "The Kel-Morian Combine" * Fenix: It is difficult to believe that I am working along side my greatest enemy in order to save this sector.... Fortune has been whimsical of late." Raynor: You sound like a tired old man Fenix! Fenix: Don't let the fact that I am 368 years older than you dull your impression of me young Raynor, I can still - how do you terrans say it? - 'Throw down with the best of them!' Raynor: I stand corrected. * Fenix: It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again! Mission 5: "True Colors" * Kerrigan: Failure is not an option. Slaughter them all in my name! * Arcturus Mengsk: Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal. Kerrigan: Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think that I would allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis, you're directly responsible for the hell I've been through. Did you honestly think that I would let you get away with that? Arcturus Mengsk: But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED! Kerrigan: I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter and now that I've got my broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power and I want you to always remember, in your most private moments, that it was you who let me loose in the first place. * Fenix: This is a betrayal most foul, Kerrigan. We were fools to have gone along with this charade! Kerrigan: You're right, Fenix. I used you to get the job done, and you played along just like I knew you would. You Protoss are so headstrong and predictable. You are your own worst enemies. Fenix: That's ironic, I can remember Tassadar teaching you a very similar lesson on Char. Kerrigan: I took that lesson to heart, Praetor. Now, are you ready to die a second time? Fenix: The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan, and although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find me easy prey. Kerrigan: Then this shall be your epitaph. * Jim Raynor: Fenix! No! Kerrigan: (joking)What are you worried about, Jim? He died the way all Protoss hope to: in combat! Jim Raynor: He died because you betrayed him. How many more noble souls do you need to consume before you're satisfied?! How many more innocent people have to die before you realize what you've become?! Kerrigan: You don't even know what you're talking about, Jim. Jim Raynor: Don't I? I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan! For Fenix, and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power! Kerrigan: Tough talk, Jimmy, but I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer. Jim Raynor: It may not be tomorrow, darlin', it may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured; I'm the man who's gonna kill you one day. I'll be seeing yah! Mission 9: "The Reckoning" * Kerrigan: I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch! Zeratul: Better that I killed her than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan. Kerrigan: Well, I have misjudged you, warrior. You are worthy indeed. You are free to go. Zeratul: What? Kerrigan: I said you are free to go. I've already taken your honor. I'll let you live because I know that from now on your every waking moment will be torture. You'll never be able to forgive yourself for what I've forced you to do. And that, Zeratul, is a better revenge than I could have ever dreamed of. Zeratul: You will regret this decision, Kerrigan. We shall meet again. Mission 10: "Omega" * Kerrigan: You see at this point, I'm pretty much the Queen Bitch of the Universe, and not all of your little soldiers or space ships will stand in my way again. * Arcturus Kerrigan Congratolations , Kerrigan . You beat me again . * DuGalle: Kerrigan...I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. Kerrigan: You're not in a position to offer me anything, Admiral. And I don't take prisoners. Ending Cinematic: "The Ascension" *''Kerrigan:'' Once again, I stand atop the broken bodies of my enemies, victorious, but not unscarred. The Earth-borne Directorate has been destroyed, and the Overmind lies dead and trampled beneath the ashes of Char. As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them to reprieve. For in time, I will seek to test their resolve, and their strengths. They will all be mine in the end. For I am the Queen of Blades. None shall ever dispute my rule again! * Admiral Gerard DuGalle: Dearest Helena, By now, the news of our defeat has reached the Earth. The creatures we were sent here to tame are untameable, and the colonies we were sent to reclaim have proven to be stronger than we anticipated. Whatever you may hear about what has happened out here, know this: Alexei did not die gloriously in battle. I killed him -- My pride killed him. And now my pride has consumed me as well. You will never see me again, Helena. Tell our children that I love them, and that their father died in defense of their future. Au Revoir. (As this is read, Admiral Dugalle is shown drinking some wine, listening to his favorite music, and then taking a gun, loading it, and aiming it at his head. The screen then goes black, and a gunshot is heard) Category:Quotations